marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psylocke
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock / Psylocke * Amanda Sefton - they both fought in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278) * Angel - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Lover (from X-Men #2.32) * Artie Maddicks - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Banshee - X-men members (from #272) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Widow - they join forces against The Hand in Madripoor (X-Men #268) * Boom-Boom - they are allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) and later, but clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cannonball - members of X-Men * Captain Britain - brother * Carol Danvers - Betsy sees her as she materialises from Wolverine visions in X-Men #258-261 * Ch'od - Starjammers were rescued from The Host by The Uncanny X-Men (#277) * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - core X-Men members * Corsair - Starjammers were rescued from The Host by The Uncanny X-Men (#277) * Crystal - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Forge - members of X-Men together (from #273) * Gambit - X-men members (from #272) * Gladiator - they battled in the cosmos in Uncanny X-Men #275 * Havok - X-Men members * Hepzibah - Starjammers were rescued from The Host by The Uncanny X-Men (#277) * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Jean Grey - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Jubilee - X-Men together (from #258) * Juggernaut - they battle in X-Men #2.53 * Jean Grey - they are allies in the X-Tinction event in Genosha (U X-Men #272) and Muir Isle (#280) * Jubilee - X-men members (from #272) * Ka-Zar - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Leech - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Lilandra - they join forces against Skrull impostors (Uncanny X-Men 275-277) * Longshot - core X-Men members * Luna Maximoff - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magik - the X-Men save her life in Russia (X-Men #2.17-19) * Magneto - ''Enemy: a renewed battle of Magneto vs X-Men (#2.1) - Ally. in Legion Quest (#2.41) * Mandarin - Enemy: Psylocke became his ninja assassin but broke free (X-men #256-258) * Meggan - Brian tells Meg about his sister (e.g., Excalibur #33) * Moira MacTaggert - they meet in the Muir Island Saga (X-Men #278-280) and later she supports the X-Men (from #2.1) * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Raven played a part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Polaris - they allied often through the X-Men (#249-295) * Quicksilver - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Raza - Starjammers were rescued from The Host by The Uncanny X-Men (#277) * Reed Richards - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Richards comments on the Genosha mutant trials involving * Rictor - they are allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Rogue - core X-Men members * Shadowcat - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: ''Shaw plans attacks against the X-Men in #247 * Shanna the She-Devil - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * Shatterstar - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spiral ''- Enemy: transforms Psylocke in X-Men #256 * Storm - core X-Men members * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunspot - they are allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * The Thing - Ben hears her mentioned in X-Men #2.48 * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - core X-Men members